<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defende Nos In Proelio by NcityStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222523">Defende Nos In Proelio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories'>NcityStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Mysteries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demonic Possession, M/M, Spookfest 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The piano sounded in the room next door as Jisung hid in his room. He knew there was no one home, yet the piano continued on.</p>
<p>"Come out, come out, little Jisung," A voice whispered. </p>
<p>"Chenle?" He asked, relieved. </p>
<p>"Not quite!" The voice called from inside his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Mysteries [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>NCT Spookfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defende Nos In Proelio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Spookfest! It started out as a small prompt response and it grew into an entire one shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chenle becoming possessed was all Donghyuck’s fault, and Renjun would back him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Five Days Ago-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strike>
      <strong>DAY 1</strong>
    </strike>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Come look at what manager Hyung got me!” Donghyuck called as he barged into the dorm. Jisung had been sitting on the couch watching whatever drama Chenle had wanted to watch as he cuddled the smaller boy. They both glanced up at the arrival of their Hyung but turned away to ignore him and continue the drama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should really change the code to the front door,” Renjun muttered as he shuffled out of his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! You should be nicer to me!” Donghyuck sniffed. “Anyways, where’s Jeno and Jaemin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re out with our WayV Hyungs and Doyoung Hyung. I thought you were with them?” Donghyuck stared at him. “What? Why are you staring at me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that Jeno and Jaemin got to go out with WinWin Hyung, and you didn’t go? You? WinWin hyung’s number one fan?” He snickered. “There must be a reason!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you must know, I got stuck with babysitting duty. Manager Hyung had to do something, and he asked me to stay with the babies. Shotaro and Sungchan are supposed to come later, as well.” Renjun sniffed and turned away from Donghyuck. “Now, what do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you guys keep it down, please? We’re trying to watch this drama.” Jisung sighed from the couch. Chenle giggled at him and gave him a smile before turning back to the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can’t! You guys have to play with me!” He demanded as he held up a box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is that?” Renjun demanded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This would be an ouija board!” Donghyuck presented the box to the others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you bring that thing here? You couldn’t get Mark to play with you?” Renjun demanded. “I don't like those things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark refused. Said his mom told him never to touch it ever in his life, and he chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> to listen to his mother finally!” Donghyuck moved to put the box on the kitchen counter before running and jumping onto the two sitting on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What in the world did you eat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! Park Jisung! Are you calling me fat?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- Kind of? You weigh a lot! Get off!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun sighed and went to pull Donghyuck off of the two boys. “Leave them alone, Hyuckie. It’s rude to interrupt other people’s dates.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not a date!” Chenle and Jisung squeaked at the same time. Donghyuck cackled as he got up from the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come play with me!” He demanded in a cute voice. Jisung remembered his grandmother telling him not to mess with ouija boards because they didn’t always invite just spirits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, please. I just want to watch this drama!” Chenle whined as he snuggled further into Jisung’s side. Jisung turned firetruck red at the action. Donghyuck pouted at them for several seconds until Chenle sighed and got up. Jisung let out a small whine as Chenle walked over to the kitchen counter and sat in the chair in front of it. “Fine. Let’s get this over with so that I can get back to cuddling with ‘Sungie.” Renjun grinned at Jisung as Jisung looked everywhere but them. He let out a huff before rising and approaching the counter himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got twenty minutes, Hyung. After that, Chenle and I are going to continue the drama.” Chenle nodded, and Donghyuck sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are no fun. You’re like a bunch of old ladies wanting to sit and watch dramas! Where’s your sense of adventure and fun?” He singsonged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The same place your manners are,” Renjun muttered. Donghyuck scoffed and took the ouija board out of its box and placed it on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not very nice, Injunnie. You hurt my feelings!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Was all he replied before turning around. “Does anyone want tea? I’m going to need a cup if I am going to deal with this nonsense.” Jisung and Chenle shook their heads as Donghyuck ignored them and continued to move everything around to fit the board. Once everyone was done, and it was set up, they all gathered around the counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. What next?” Chenle asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked! First things first: we have to establish some ground rules. Each of us needs to put one finger on the planchet. You cannot let go until we all say goodbye. That is the most important rule, okay?” They all nodded. “Perfect! Next, you cannot move either. Moving out of place will break the barrier. Understand?” They all nodded once more before he continued. “Someone will need to write down what they say so that we don’t lose anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Donghyuck moved to turn off all of the lights. He pulled a candle and a match out of his back pocket and lit it before placing it near them on the counter. He moved to the living room and grabbed the notebook and pen that Mark had left there earlier in the day and gave it to Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to write?” He asked. Donghyuck nodded and took his place at the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m going to start our session.” He took a deep breath. He placed his finger on the planchet and spoke loudly. “Is there anyone there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened, and Jisung looked at Chenle and rolled his eyes. They waited a little while longer before trying again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is anyone there? Anyone at all?” It was silent for a moment longer before the planchet moved. It was a small jerk towards the yes. Donghyuck’s eyes lit up. “Hello! Can you tell us your name?” The planchet jerked once more and moved towards the ‘No.’ Renjun glowered at Donghyuck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop playing with the pointer.” He demanded. Donghyuck glared back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me. I thought it was you!” They both simultaneously turned to glare at Jisung and Chenle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it you two?” Chenle paled and shook his head. Jisung shook his head as well and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you two plan this to try and scare Chene again? That’s really mean, Hyungs. You know this stuff freaks him out.” Jisung moved to take his finger off the planchet when Chenle’s unoccupied hand shot out and kept it there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t Sungie. Please.” Jisung nodded and kept his finger there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! He’s scared already! You guys are really mean for this.” He sighed and put a hand on Chenle’s back. Chenle leaned into his touch as much as he could without letting go of the planchet. They all gasped when the planchet began to move once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung! Start writing this down! W. A. N. T.” Donghyuck paused. “Want? What do you want?” The planchet moved again. “C. H. E. N. L. E.” It was silent for a moment before Chenle burst into tears, and Jisung began yelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not us! I swear it’s not us!” Renjun yelled over and over. Jisung had moved back and gotten into his Hyung’s faces when the candle went out with a whoosh. Chenle coughed as the smoke blew in his face. They stilled in the dark, listening for any and all sounds. A scratching sound came from the front door, and it swung open. They all screamed in terror as the lights blinked on to reveal Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark. They trio blinked at the screaming boys before Jaemin darted forward to wrap his arms around a shaking and sobbing Chenle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell did you guys do to him?” Jaemin demanded. Mark moved forward, and Chenle launched himself into his arms. He sat down on the floor and held him as he attempted to calm the boy. Jaemin began to rebuke them. Jisung calms down and kneels next to Chenle and put his arms around him. As he does, Chenle’s eyes roll back into his skull as he fell back onto the floor and began to shake. Everyone started shouting at once to call their manager. Mark and Jeno turned him onto his side as he continued to shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s having a seizure!” Jeno yelled out. “Call the ambulance!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung could barely hear as his heart dropped. He stood there, unmoving while he watched his best friend seize. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his heart pounded in his chest. Chenle finally stills, and it snaps Jisung out of his stupor. He dropped down onto his knees and put his best friend’s head in his lap. He sang to him as they all listened to the sirens get closer and closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The paramedics burst into the room and swarm around Chenle. They begin speaking to each other about things Jisung didn’t understand. Soon enough, they lifted Chenle onto a stretcher and take him out. Mark stood off to the side with one of them as he tried to explain what little he knew. Once he was done, the last of the team left, and the dorm was silent. Chenle’s absence left a hole in their heart. Mark left not long after, taking Donghyuck with him. They promised to call Chenle’s parents and let them know that their manager was on his way. They sat and sat until it was time for them to retire for the night. Jisung cried himself to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strike>
      <strong>DAY 2</strong>
    </strike>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t heard much about Chenle other than their manager telling them that Chenle had been severely dehydrated. They attempted to call him but were unable to get a hold of him. Mark tried to visit but was not allowed into the room. They knew nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung paced back and forth in his room as the phone rang and rang and rang. Chenle either couldn’t or wouldn’t answer. Their manager ignored their calls or cut them off when they began to ask him questions. The boys started fighting with each other as they blamed each other for the state of their friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>DAY 3 </strong>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They finally were able to speak with Chenle on the third day. He was off and would sometimes go quiet for extended lengths of time during the call they had with him. They chalked it up to him being in shock from the seizure. Chenle told them that he would be released the next day, and they were overjoyed. Once his Hyung’s had exhausted their questions, Jisung grabbed the phone and rushed to his room to speak to Chenle alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?” He asked him after a short period of quiet. Chenle giggled at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sungie. You’ve already asked me that earlier! I’m still okay. I promise.” Jisung sighed and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Lele. I just worry about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do. I’m okay, though. The doctor said that I was seriously dehydrated and overworked. All they’re doing is making sure that I get enough fluids and sleep before releasing me. I’ll be okay.” Jisung heard shuffling from the phone and what sounded like crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle? Are you crying?” He asked. He heard Chenle’s breath hitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo-You head that too?” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle? What do you mean? Who is crying?” Jisung demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Noth-nothing. Nothing. I’ve got to go.” He said in a rush before ending the call. Jisung attempted to call him back several times, but he wouldn’t answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>DAY 4</strong>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle’s release was uneventful, but what happened afterward was another story. The moment they got home, weird things began to happen. Three of their tea mugs fell from their cabinets. When their WayV Hyungs visited, they brought their two cats Leon and Louis, and their dog Bella. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither the cats nor the dogs would come near Chenle. It was odd because Leon had a soft spot for Chenle and would cling to the small boy when they visited him. Instead, the dog barked whenever Chenle got close to her. Leon and Louis continually hissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung had caught Chenle staring at the piano in their dorm for twenty minutes. He stood there, unmoving as he stared at it. When Jisung called for him, he turned his head to stare at him before giving him an unnerving smile. The apples of his cheeks turned his eyes into crescents, and his lips stretched too thin. He smiled with far too many teeth. He turned his head back to the piano for a second longer before walking down the hallways and shutting himself in Jisung’s room. When Jisung asked him about it later, Chenle would say that he didn’t remember what he was talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun had caught him muttering to himself while drawing not long after the piano incident. He was frantically scratching something into the paper in front of him. Renjun put his hand on the table and leaned in farther, trying to see what he was drawing and catch what he was saying. However, when he got close, Chenle looked up and let out a screech before stabbing Renjun in the hand with the pencil with surprising force. Renjun yelled out in pain while Chenle hunched on the floor with his head in his hands. He was still screeching as Renjun removed the pencil from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The screeching alerted Jeno and Jaemin, who rushed to both of the boys and attempted to help. Chenle went limp in Jeno’s arms as Jaemin pushed Renjun to the sink and grabbed the first aid kit. He poured peroxide on the wound and pressed a towel to it. He managed to slow the bleeding before wrapping it in gauze. When their manager asked what happened later that day, Renjun lied and said he tripped. They weren’t sure that was the best thing to do, but what could they do?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>DAY 5 </strong>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle’s behavior caused a lot of tension in the dorms. Jaemin and Jisung continually defended his odd and erratic behavior while Jeno and Renjun repeatedly said that he needed help. Donghyuck and Mark couldn’t visit them because of their 127 schedules and were spared the confusion of the situation. Jisung blamed Donghyuck and his stupid ouija board.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day began with Chenle launching his cereal bowl at Jeno’s head after Jeno made a joke about him putting the milk first. Jeno managed to duck in time but was covered in sticky milk. Renjun came running out of his room and reprimanded Chenle for his actions. Chenle proceeded to begin to screech and hiss at them. When Jeno attempted to get closer to him, Chenle screamed as if he had tried to harm him and clawed at Jeno’s arm. He missed, but Renjun wasn’t going to take a chance. He ordered Chenle to go into Jisung’s room and began to clean up the mess left behind. Chenle stared at them blankly for a moment before his eyes rolled back, and he collapsed once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Renjun yelled out for the rest of the boys as Chenle convulsed on the floor once again. Jaemin took his phone out of his pocket to call for an ambulance when the phone went flying out of his hand. All four boys stared at his hand in amazement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were broken out of their stupor when they felt Chenle shift. He started to shake his head back and forth rapidly as he groaned out, “No! No! No! No! Not them. Anyone but them!” His body began to shake and rise from the floor. They stumbled back as Chenle seemed to levitate from the floor. His face was contorted in horror with his mouth stretched open as far as it could. The air was still and stifling as everyone stood still in shock. Jisung was the first to rush forward. He tugged on Chenle’s arm for a moment before Chenle dropped like a sack of potatoes into his arms. The others stared at them without blinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle stirred in Jisung’s arms, and his eyes flew open. He was silent for a moment. “Go.” He said quietly. None of them moved an inch,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go?” Jeno asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run.” Was all Chenle replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run?” Jaemin asked. Jisung idly thought that he and Jeno made a good couple. The couple that asks redundant questions together stays together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Run,” Chenle said once more. But this wasn’t his voice. It was laced with malice and fear. It was almost like someone was speaking with him. Once again, none of them moved. Upon seeing this, Chenle let out an ear-piercing, inhuman screech. They all scattered around the dorm, trying to find places to hide. Jisung bolted to his room and hid in the closet. It was small, but the pile of clothes on the floor was big enough to hide Jisung completely. He heard the slam of the front door and knew that his Hyungs had made it out of the dorm. He listened to the screech of furniture being moved on the wood floor in the living room and glass shattering. Then, as soon as the noises had come, it was silent once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The piano sounded in the room next door as Jisung hid in his room. He knew there was no one home, yet the piano continued on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come out, come out, little Jisung," A voice whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chenle?" He asked, relieved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not quite!" The voice called from inside his best friend. The door of his closet flew open, and he was yanked out by a pale hand. He screamed as he was dragged across the dorm by his arm. The thing inside his best friend cackled at his fear. “I love it when they scream.” It said. He tried to yank his arm out of its grip, but it was too strong. Once they were in the living room, it let go of his arm and grabbed him by his hair. He wailed as it dragged him up to eye level by his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle! Chenle, let go!” He sobbed. His sobs made it hesitate. For a moment, he saw his best friend come forward. “Chenle, please. Please let me go.” It dropped Jisung and hunched over. It groaned in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Stop fighting me!” It rasped out. In the blink of an eye, it went from hunching over to being suspended in midair with a screech. It dropped to the floor like a doll, and all went silent. Jisung hesitated for a moment before slowly approaching the body of his best friend. He kneeled down and gently shook Chenle’s shoulder. He remained unresponsive for several moments before his eyes cracked open. They made eye contact, and somehow, Jisung knew that this was his best friend. He picked Chenle up and carried him to the couch that had been pushed across the room. Chenle began to weep quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Sung. I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know either, Lele. We’ll find out what’s happening, though.” He promised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door burst open, and Jaemin ran in, followed by the rest of Dream and their manager, private doctor, what looked like a shaman, and Chenle’s mother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle was whisked away by the adults for over a week. None of them were allowed to contact him during the time he was gone, and when he returned, it was as if nothing had happened. Chenle seemed not to remember what had occurred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Jisung couldn’t forget. Not with the voices whispering about it in his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>